


I'm Gonna Steal Your Heart

by HearMeHowl (Baccatapages)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: :/, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Close enough anyway - Freeform, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Facials, Felching, From Sex to Love, Homosexuality, Hoo boy this plot bunny just stomped around in my vegetabke garden of smut, I think that's what it's called, Lace Panties, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pink Kryptonite, Pink Panties, Rape accusation, Riding, Rimming, Secret Admirer, Smut, Sub Clark Kent, Subdrop, Subspace, SuperBat endgame, basically Clark sucks bruce's cock that's been in clark's ass so, don't liek don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/HearMeHowl
Summary: “Please-“ he gasped as Bruce tugged Clark off his leaking and sloppy cock.“Shh, boy,” Bruce cooed, stroking Clark’s cheek. “Tell me what you need.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 285





	1. You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy i've never written anything so saucy before :/  
> Diving right in at the deep end... i always did like making life tricky for myself.  
> Oh yeah, remember: don't like, don't read

Clark wailed as Bruce thrust in hard, deep enough that there was a delicious drag along his walls. He relished the tight grip on his hips. Clark could feel the marks forming and, somehow, it made his cock leak even harder. The desk under Clark groaned, but that didn't stop Bruce's steady rhythm. It was maddening, but also everything Clark ever wanted. 

"More," Clark gasped. "Please, Sir, please!"

"Greedy boy." Clark jerked at the slap to his ass. "I could watch your ass bounce all day."

Pre-cum spurted violently, decorating Bruce's pristine mahogany desk. 

Bruce buried himself deeper into Clark's backside, his full balls slapping Clark's ass. Rao, it was so intoxicating. The thrusts grew closer and closer together, and Clark's orgasm drew closer and closer. "In me, " Clark managed. 

"What's that, boy?"

"I want it. I want it in me, Sir."

Clark knew understanding had dawned on Bruce when the billionaire's grip tightened, and his thrusts grew harder. As their hips pressed flush together, Clark felt the most delicious sensation of hot cum painting his insides. He breathed deeply, savouring the sensation of Bruce’s cock in his ass, but fog had started forming in his head. He vaguely registered mewling as Bruce pulled his cock out, and the object roughly inserted in his gaping hole, keeping all that precious cum inside. When Bruce pulled him towards his crotch, no protests formed in his mind.

“So needy,” Bruce growls, the timbre making Clark shiver as he lapped hungrily at the cock in his mouth. He moaned, and humped against Bruce’s leg, his cock begging for release. Clark’s cheek stung from a slap. “No cumming, remember.” Bruce warned, before petting Clark’s head like a good fucking dog, but Rao isn’t that how he felt.

Submissive.

Loyal.

Obedient.

Horny.

He whined, but obeyed, focusing his attention on his critical task of sucking Bruce’s cock. Clark felt Bruce chuckle. “Tell me how it tastes, boy.”

“It- amazing- i-“ That was all Clark managed to say breathily when he found the strength to pull himself off Bruce’s cock. And it did taste amazing. He blushed, though, when he realised he was probably tasting his ass as well as Bruce’s cock and cum, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He breathed deeply, his nose bumping against the wiry curls and intaking a strong, rich scent that made Clark’s eyes roll up in his head.

Clark squealed - there wasn’t any other word for it – when he felt the plug inside him be ground up against his prostate, making his hips buck wildly as pleasure lanced through him. “Please-“ he gasped as Bruce tugged Clark off his leaking and sloppy cock.

“Shh, boy,” Bruce cooed, stroking Clark’s cheek. “Tell me what you need.”

“Cum on- on-“

“You can do it,” Bruce encouraged, rubbing small circles on Clark’s jaw.

“On my face, Sir. _Please_. I _need_ it.”

“Good boy.” He praised. “Because you’ve been so good, I’ll let you cum-“

“Thank you, thank you-“

“-by humping my leg.” Bruce finished.

And so the final crescendo began. Bruce wrapped a calloused hand around his cock, gaze sweeping over Clark’s dazed and pleasure-riddled face, the pre-cum dripping from his face, and the sheer desperation in the hips that were grinding and rubbing Clark’s leg.

Clark felt his eyes fall shut. The ultimate submission. And, not a moment later, he felt hot licks of cum across his face. His hips stuttered and he felt his slacks overflow with cum.

The fog rolled in, completely engulfing Clark. He vaguely registered being wiped down, changed into different clothes, all the while with praise and love being whispered in his ear. Bruce guided Clark to rest his head against his thigh, leaning back in his office chair, and carding deft fingers through Clark’s thick hair. They stayed that way for a while, until the fog finally managed to clear a little and Clark could think somewhat more clearly.

“That was amazing.” Clark sighed happily, nuzzling the hand that stroked against his cheek.

Their relationship had begun a month ago, when Clark’s secret admirer finally revealed himself. Six months ago, Clark had come into work to find a single rose laying across his keyboard. Clark had asked Lois, but she merely smiled and said she was sworn to secrecy. The rose was put in a glass and had pride of place by his computer.

The next offering had been a lunch delivered from Clark’s favourite restaurant. It was a warm welcome, especially since he had been having a bad day and left his lunch at home.

After that obvious acceptance of courtship, the gifts started coming in all shapes and sizes. But, frustratingly, they all lacked a note. Lois had pointed out that an identifying note would contradict the concept of a secret admirer, but Clark refused to see reason.

Someone (probably his secret admirer) was listening, because the next gift came with a note. It was a simple metal band (No, Lois, it’s not a bracelet!) with three pink stones embedded in the metal. The note had read;

‘Rare diamonds deserve rare diamonds’

After enduring another two months of noteless gifts, Clark had come into work on a rainy Tuesday to find the office completely empty except for Bruce Wayne sat at his desk. Clark had always found the billionaire to be attractive, but seeing him there, wearing a suit that probably cost more than Clark’s mortgage, he felt red-hot desire engulfing him.

“You’re...” Clark had said breathlessly.

“Hello, Clark.” Bruce had said, his lips upturning slightly. His blown eyes said it all, though. The desire, the lust, the yearning.

It had been hot and messy. The sensible part of Clark had tried to lead them to the bathrooms where they wouldn’t cause a scene, but ended up sprawled in the doorway. Clark had hooked his hands behind his knees, drawing them up to his chest, Clark’s coat bunched up underneath his raised ass, and hanging on for dear life as Bruce fucked Clark senseless.

Sex had driven their relationship from then on, with date nights (well, when they weren’t cancelled because of Bruce’s crazy schedule or the, ah, excuses Clark made to go save a village from a tsunami or something) often ending up as long, drawn out scenes where Clark was reduced to a Superman-shaped pile of goo.

This was the first time Clark had visited Bruce at the office, however, and he thought he would be able to control himself. It takes two to tango, however, and Bruce found it equally difficult to resist the way Clark bit his lower lip when he was nervous. That was what had got the ball rolling, despite Clark’s attempts to ask Bruce about the charity he was setting up for LGBTQ+ Youth Education.

The interview had turned into a little game. Bruce bent Clark over his lap and said for every five spanks, he would answer one of the reporter’s questions. The billionaire had spanked Clark’s ass and that was enough to send him reeling down under, settling into the submissive role he so often found himself in whenever Bruce was around.

“You’re so good for me.” Bruce murmured. “Why did I wait so long?”

They had met at a Gala. It was only a brief interaction, because Clark had turned bright red, stuttered, and made an excuse to run away. Later, Lois had managed to corner him and tell him that Bruce couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Whenever Bruce visited the Planet, Lois always insisted that Bruce always searched for Clark.

That was nearly a year ago.

“Love you, Bruce.” Clark mumbled sleepily.

Clark plastered his fake smile over his face when he noticed Lex Luthor making his way over to him. The man had been pestering Clark for the past year, and had become even more persistent in the last six months. Lex always found some excuse to get reporters to interview him but since Bruce often requested Clark personally, Lex always got Lois or Jimmy or some other unfortunate reporter.

“Mr Kent.” Lex greeted, offering him a flute of champagne.

“No, thank you.” He said politely. “I’m working.”

“I’d be happy to give you a private statement.” Lex offered, leaning in far too close. “I have a suite upstairs.”

Clark cringed internally. “Thank you for the offer but-“

“Mr Kent.”

The tension fell away from Clark’s shoulders. “Mr Wayne.” He gave the billionaire a genuine smile. Clark missed Lex’s narrowed eyes.

“I need to speak to you.” Clark barely had time to agree before he was being frogmarched away, through the crowd, and then into an empty corridor. “My hero.” Clark chuckled.

“You looked like you needed rescuing.” Bruce said, a small smile on his lips.

Clark bit his lip. “We should probably get back.”

“Of course.” Bruce agreed, walking in the opposite direction and opening a door. Clark followed, excitement bubbling inside him. Bruce pushed Clark in, closing the door behind him.

It was a conference room. An empty one, at that. Clark spotted an out of order sign on the computer, meaning they wouldn’t be disturbed. When he turned around, Bruce had taken a seat at the end of the table and was stroking his cock.

“I got your gift.” Clark said, falling to his knees.

“Good boy,” Bruce groaned. “Show me. Crawl to me.”

Clark knew Bruce’s eyes were on the sway of his ass, and he relished in the feeling. He came to kneel at Bruce’s feet, gazing up adoringly at the billionaire. At a nod, Clark shucked off his slacks and bent over the conference table, giving Bruce a full view of his pink pantie-clad ass that he was wiggling invitingly. These were the favourite pair of the ones that Bruce had sent Clark, letting the reporter make his own choice. Each were deliciously sinful, but Clark felt like tonight was a teasing night.

“Beautiful.” Bruce growled. Clark certainly thought so. These panties had a small bow above the hole that left Clark’s hole exposed for all to see.

The Kryptonian gasped as Bruce buried his face in Clark’s hole, and couldn’t resist thrusting back against that clever tongue. Bruce swatted his ass for that, making Clark rut against the table seeking friction. The billionaire’s tongue reached deep into Clark, stretching him enough that, when Bruce’s cock sank into Clark’s hole, there was just enough pain and pleasure.

Bruce peppered Clark’s neck and shoulders with kisses and hickeys, one bite into the flesh of Clark’s shoulder enough to push him over the edge. Bruce’s hips jerked and stuttered, grinding against Clark’s plump ass, as he followed Clark over into bliss.


	2. Call me Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent, please calm yourself.
> 
> His cries lessened, confusion becoming more prominent than his despair. “J-J’onn?”
> 
> Tell me what you need, Clark. Your vitals are worryingly sporadic.
> 
> Clark blinked, trying to process such big words. The only word that sprang to mind was-
> 
> “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for accused rape and subdrop (?)
> 
> Dear DC Comics,
> 
> YOU CAN'T GIVE ME PINK KRYPTONITE AND EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING WITH IT!

"Sir, please, i need - i need-" Clark babbled, pawing at Bruce's crotch desperately.

"Shh, boy, I'll give you what you need," Bruce said, caressing Clark's cheekbone. "But Daddy has to finish these reports." Clark was not proud of the sob that feel from his lips, but he was so desperate that he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Had he been bad? Had he done something wrong? Bruce never said no to him when he was drifting so much. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

"Please, Sir, i'll be good, i swear!" Clark whispered, clinging to Bruce's leg.

"I know you will, boy, you're so good for me, " Bruce pressed a kiss to Clark's forehead. "I'll tell you what; how about you keep Daddy warm?"

Warm? Oh. Oh.

Clark nodded vigorously and started pawing at Bruce again. Namely at his crotch. "Yes, yes, I'll keep you warm, sir -"

Bruce chuckled and undid his zipper. Clark reverently pulled Bruce free and began worshipping the man with his tongue, first the head - oh Rao, it was like ambrosia it tasted so good - then the main length, rubbing and licking and sucking.

He whined loudly when Bruce pulled him off. "You're not giving me a blow job, boy, you're keeping me warm and comfortable enough to finish my work, understand?"

Clark nodded vehemently, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue and lap at the head. Bruce released his harsh grip on Clark's hair, instead stroking his hair gently and guiding him back into Bruce's cock. The heavy weight settled on Clark's tongue, and his eyes fluttered shut. The occasional spurts of pre come trickled down his throat, but Clark was too lost to care. All he knew was that he'd gladly stay there forever.

Minutes, maybe hours, maybe even weeks passed before the thick length settled comfortably and comforting in Clark's mouth began to move, and the hand in Clark's hair never stopped stroking his head. His tongue began moving, working the shaft with as much dexterity as his tongue allowed.

Bruce's grip on his hair tightened. "I'm fucking your mouth, boy, " he chided, and Clark let his tongue still. The sensation of the velvet skin sliding inside Clark's mouth made his eyes roll up in his head, and his cock spurt an alarming amount of pre come.

He whimpered when Clark's god was taken away and hidden behind dark fabric. Clark was jarred out of his foggy bliss by the sound of angry voices but fought against it with every fibre of his being.

"...drugged!"

"...can't be in here, sir-"

"...is he?"

"...lunch. Now."

"...taking him...Watchtower..."

"...explain now, Jordan..."

"...both of you. Where is he?"

Clark whined, though his eyes remained shut, instead focusing on the leg that he had latched onto for reassurance. After a moment, he felt eyes on him, and not the fond and loving eyes of his Bruce. Clark let his eyes flutter open, peering up through his eyelashes to see a blurry face that he vaguely recognised. He was confused, though. This mystery person had an expression of horror on their face.

Bruce was not having a good day. Oh, he started off having a wonderful day. The stock market was flourishing, he didn’t have to yell at anyone today, Lex Luthor was focusing more on precious jewels than annoying the hell out of Bruce, and Clark paid him a visit. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Clark knew when he didn’t have any meetings, but he certainly wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The boy had looked so delicious; plump lips red from being bitten, tousled hair, and rumpled clothes. Bruce had spotted on the news earlier Superman saving residents from a burning building, so he knew Clark had had a rough day, and it wasn’t even lunch yet.

It had taken all his willpower not to bend the boy over his desk and fuck away all his troubles. Instead, Bruce coaxed Clark into nursing his cock and it was certainly a good incentive for getting all his work done.

They were interrupted, though, by Hal Jordan bursting into his office. Bruce pushed Clark off his cock, slipping himself back into his slacks. The boy whined, but Bruce forced himself to keep his attention on Hal. “Clark is being drugged!” The Green Lantern had blurted.

Alec, Bruce’s secretary, hurried into Bruce’s office, panting. “You can’t be in here, sir-“

“Where is he?” Hal demanded.

Bruce swiped a hand down his face, sighing tiredly. “Alec, fetch my lunch. Now.” The poor boy (Bruce would have to give him a raise) nodded reluctantly and closed the door behind him.

“We need to take him to the Watchtower.” Hal insisted. “Where is Clark, anyway? He’s your _boyfriend_.” GL spat out the last word, making Bruce raise an eyebrow.

“Explain now, Jordan. Explain why it’s so important you’re interfering in our civilian personas.”

“I’ll explain it to both of you at the Watchtower.” Hal snapped.

The billionaire had opened his mouth to reply, but Clark chose that moment to whine and weakly paw at Bruce’s crotch. Jordan strode around the desk, freezing at the sight that greeted him. While for Bruce it was one that made blood rush to his cock, this scene was one that had made Jordan’s eyes widen in horror.

And so, there they sat. Hal, Oliver, and J’onn had stuffed Bruce into an interrogation room, while Diana and Dinah had carted Clark away, presumably to his quarters.

Bruce eyed the bracelet placed onto the table before him. “It’s the brace- the band I gave Clark.”

Green Arrow scowled. “This is pink kryptonite, Bruce. How long has Clark had this?”

“Nearly five months. Why?”

“And how long have you been raping him?”

Bruce’s eyes widened. Rape? Clark had consented. Enthusiastically. Multiple times. “That’s a very loaded accusation, Queen.”

“Pink Kryptonite has the capability to turn a Kryptonian, i.e. Clark, into a homosexual.” Queen leaned in closer, eyes blazing with fury. “So why don’t you tell me how you haven’t been raping him.”

Cold.

He was cold. Where was Bruce? Did he leave him in this cold room as a punishment? What had he done wrong? Clark would be better. He had to. He’d do whatever it took to make his Bruce hold him again, to whisper praises in his ear, to tell him he was a good boy.

Shivering, Clark tugged the scratchy blankets tighter around him, and shut his eyes tight. He didn’t want to talk to Diana, or Dinah. He wanted to be held. He wanted to prostrate himself and beg for forgiveness at the feet of his Bruce. He wanted to make it right again. He didn’t care if he’d be spanked or locked in a cock cage or stuck on a fucking machine.

He just wanted to make it right.

He just wanted his Bruce to forgive him.

He just wanted his Daddy.

The sound of sobs reached his ears, and Clark didn’t realise where it was coming from until he felt the salty tears drip down his face. The arms that tried to embrace him weren’t thick enough, weren’t encompassing enough, and it only made Clark cry harder.

_Clark Kent, please calm yourself._

His cries lessened, confusion becoming more prominent than his despair. “J-J’onn?”

_Tell me what you need, Clark. Your vitals are worryingly sporadic._

Clark blinked, trying to process such big words. The only word that sprang to mind was-

“Daddy.”

“When can I see Clark?” Bruce asked impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor.

“Never again, if I can help it.” Green Arrow snarled.

J’onn cleared his throat. “If I may, it might be in Superman’s best interests to let Batman comfort him. His distress is very pertinent.”

Bruce felt worry and anger flash through him. “You physically dragged him out of a scene, of course he’s in distress.”

“He is asking for you.” J’onn said, somewhat unnecessarily.

The Batman sighed. “He’s going through subdrop, and if you don’t let me see him, he’ll keep spiralling.”

Green Arrow exchanged a meaningful look with Green Lantern.

“ _Baby boy_ ,” a deep baritone soothed. “Come here, come snuggle with Daddy.”

Clark’s eyes opened, his vision blurred by tears, but he could still recognise his Daddy. He threw himself into his Daddy’s arms, relishing in the heat that radiated from him, and how safe he felt in his arms. He was gently rocked, and the whispered praises turned into a pleasant background noise as Daddy’s presence fell like a comfortable blanket around him.

He drifted off to the sound of his Daddy’s heartbeat beating in time with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely,  
> HearMeHowl
> 
> Would you believe me if i told you this Daddy Kink just crept up on me?


	3. I Won't Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the rush?" Bruce cooed into Clarks ear. "We've got all night. I wanna get you off on just my fingers teasing you," he nipped at Clark's neck, "playing with you," Bruce licked a stripe up Clark's neck making him shudder, "using you,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more astute of you will have noticed that i originally planned this to be a 3-part fic. Where this is a downside or not, you decide, but the smut didn't really leave much room for plot development.  
> Oh well :)
> 
> TW for Domdrop (I don't think i portrayed this very well, but Bruce basically has a mini existential crisis)

_Clark whimpered, desperately grinding his hips down into Bruce's lap. "Please, please, sir -"_   
_Bruce purred, groping Clark's ass with one hand and teasing his hole with the other. The pace was agonisingly slow, making Clark even more desperate, hips jerking and seeking friction._

_"Why the rush?" Bruce cooed into Clarks ear. "We've got all night. I wanna get you off on just my fingers teasing you," he nipped at Clark's neck, "playing with you," Bruce licked a stripe up Clark's neck making him shudder, "using you,"._

_Clark shuddered in Bruce's grip, the hand on his ass palming roughly but slowly and sensual. He felt his cock jerk, pre cum dribbling out and trickling down his bare leg. Bruce hummed, pulling his finger away from Clark's hole (eliciting a sob which Bruce kissed away gently) and swiping his finger along Clark's sensitive inner thigh, collecting the pre come into one lewd mess._

_He whined, obediently opening his mouth when Bruce prodded at his lips with his finger. The taste of pre exploded on Clark's tongue and he moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Another muskier taste tingled on his tongue, sending heat launching through him._

_All the while Bruce was whispering praises into Clark's ear, free hand having slid up from his ass to his hair, encouraging Clark to just give in._

_"Yours," Clark managed around Bruce's finger before he was swept along the tidal wave of his orgasm, unwilling and unable to resist._

_Bruce pulled his finger away, hand moving to stroke Clark's cheek. "Such a good boy for me," Bruce praised. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." Clark smiled softly, leaning into Bruce's gentle touch. The fog had started to settle in Clark's mind, not that he minded, but it meant things were becoming fuzzier. "Such beautiful eyes. I love it when they go soft and docile for me." Bruce sighed, sweeping his thumb across Clark's lower lip. He opened his mouth automatically, tongue dancing out to lick his thumb. Bruce chuckled. "You're so good for me."_

_"Only for you, Daddy," Clark mumbled around Bruce's thumb before going back to suck on the appendage. The fog stopped him from seeing the newly kindled heat in Bruce's gaze._

_"On all fours, baby boy," Bruce ordered. Clark obliged, his movements slow and dazed. It was hard to move and Clark really didn't want to move. He loved being in his Bruce's embrace._

_Clark's eyes widened and he made a small sound as the plug in his ass was wiggled out-_

_-then thrust back in._

_He squeaked as the plug found his prostate, sending bolts of electricity through his veins. Bruce pulled the plug away, leaving behind a horrible empty feeling. That feeling went away, though, when Bruce slipped his cock into Clark's tight heat._

_"Beg for it, baby boy," Bruce growled, making Clark shiver. "Beg daddy to make your little hole his."_

_Clark's cock jerked, spitting pre cum. "Daddy, oh daddy, yes, please i need it, make me yours! Make my slutty hole yours, please Daddy -"_

_Bruce roared._

_The punishing pace and near constant growls in Clark's ear pushed him towards his second orgasm of the night. It was more overwhelming, so he barely registered being flipped over onto his back and Bruce plundering his hole, the third orgasm quickly following the second._

_Bruce panted, easing the both of them onto their side, Bruce cuddling Clark. He clenched around the softening cock inside him, mewling at the sensation._

_Clark drifted asleep to the sound of Bruce's heartbeat and, absently, thought, 'I could stay here forever'._

“J’onn?”

The Martian blinked. “Yes, Black Canary?”

The blond frowned. “Were you listening to anything we said?”

“No.”

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. “We were talking about the Pink Kryptonite and Clark.”

“I have examined it and its effects.” Cyborg added. “It affects sexuality, but not consent.”

“Ah. So Batman did not assault Superman.” That... was a relief. While J’onn had never suspected of Superman being completely homosexual, he had picked up on the obvious attraction between Superman and Batman. And, even now when the pink kryptonite had been locked away, the affection and, dare he say it, love between the two superheroes had not wavered.

“Is he still asleep?” Green Lantern asked.

“Superman will remain asleep until the effects of the Kryptonite wear off.” J’onn nodded. “The kryptonite should be clear of his system by this evening.”

“And what do we do about Bats?” Flash pondered. “He’s our unofficial leader. We can’t exactly kick him off the league.”

“That is true.” Wonder Woman said slowly. “We could put Superman on medical leave, exempt from all non-emergency league meetings and missions. To keep them apart, you know.”

“That is not the wisest course of action.” J’onn interrupted. “In keeping them apart, you will cause further distress for both Superman and Batman.”

“But the pink kryptonite-“

“-spurred their advances towards each other but that does not make their interactions any less significant.” He pursed his lips. “If they react negatively to each other, then we will separate them.”

There was a murmur of assent.

“How long has he been like this?” J’onn asked, gazing through the one-way mirror. Batman, so often proud, sturdy, and unwavering, was sat staring blankly at the wall.

Nightwing grimaced. “Since Aquaman, GL, and Wonder Woman dragged him out of Superman’s room.”

“He has not eaten?”

“Flash offered him a sandwich, but after he got knocked out, we sent Tim in.” Nightwing sighed. “Said B wouldn’t look at him, and knocked the lunch box off the table. Like a cat.”

“There is nothing feline about-“

“It’s a joke.”

“...Ah.”

J’onn turned to leave, but Nightwing stopped him. “Tell the others they should watch their backs.”

The Martian tilted his head. “Is that a threat from you?”

“Well, yeah, but officially it’s from Jason.” Nightwing smiled pleasantly. “If you don’t get B fixed, it doesn’t matter how many times you’ve saved the world; you’ll have Bruce’s family on your tail.”

J’onn didn’t doubt it.

Bruce’s stomach churned. The thoughts swirling around his head wouldn’t leave him alone.

_You’re a monster._

_You took advantage of Clark at his most vulnerable._

_He hates you now._

_You don’t deserve to be Batman. Batman can’t fight crime if he’s a criminal himself._

_There’s a cell in Arkham with your name on it._

_You’ll never see Clark again._

The Batman closed his eyes, feeling tears prickle at his eyelids. He and Clark were so intrinsically linked that he didn’t think he’d be able to function properly without him. Bruce had only admitted it to himself when he found himself absently looking at rings a month into their relationship.

“B.”

He forced his eyes open to see Dick staring at him, brow furrowed in concern.

“Dick.” He rasped out. “What are you doing here?”

“When you didn’t come back to the Cave, we got worried.” Dick said patiently, drawing up a chair. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“No.”

Dick sighed. “I spoke to Clark. When I found out you guys were dating.”

“He wasn’t in his right mind, apparently.” Bruce snorted bitterly.

“He looked sick, B. _Love_ sick.”

“Do you have a point?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “My point is that you couldn’t have known Luthor would switch the diamonds. And you couldn’t have known Clark was already in love with you before he put the damn bracelet on.”

“I... I suspected, but-“

“No you didn’t, B. Both you and Clark are frustratingly oblivious to each other’s feelings.” Dick sighed and pulled Bruce into a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong, B.”

“Thank you, Dick.”

_If only you believed that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to DC, Pink Kryptonite allegedly turned Superman gay at one point in the comics. When i read this, of course i had to do something.  
> Never thought it would turn into a smut fest :/


	4. Everything You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When do you think we lost them?" Clark asked breathily, Bruce cuddling him tightly. 
> 
> "Probably when i said 'Kinky'." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Clark -mmh!" Bruce's arms flailed wildly, taken aback by the force of the kryptonian. His hands eventually settled on Clark's neck and ass as Clark plundered his mouth, kerning needily. Bruce flipped them over, so Clark was sprawled on his back, laid bare and vulnerable for Bruce. Clark spread his legs and Bruce slotted in neatly between them, grinding and rutting as fast and desperately as he dared. Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, tugging him closer, hips bucking up into the friction.   
  
"Uh, guys?"  
  
"Not now, Jordan." Bruce growled. Clark whimpered, sensitive to negativity, and Bruce immediately shushed and soothed him, murmuring praises into the kryptonian's ear. Clark began purring, mewling as Bruce slowed his pace down into long and languid rolls of his hips.   
  
There was a sound of frustration and suddenly both he and Clark were drenched in ice cold water. Bruce, being on top, took the brunt of the water, but that didn't make him any less pissed off.  
  
"What was that for?" Clark asked, voice small and hurt, as he clung to Bruce.   
  
"We need to talk to you two," Hal huffed, "and we can't do that if you're fucking like rabbits."  
  
"Say what you have to then get out." Bruce glared, wringing water out of his shirt.   
  
"Kal, for the past few months, you've been infected with pink kryptonite. According to Victor, it has the capability to turn kryptonian's homosexual." Dinah said patiently. "Bruce has been taking advantage of you."  
  
Clark blinked. "Um, actually -"  
  
"It was the bracelet that Bruce got you," Hal continued. "So we wondered what you wanted to do about Bruce."  
  
"Um, i don't -"  
  
"We figured you could take medical leave, so you don't have to be around Bruce unless it's an emergency."   
  
"Diana -"  
  
"Or Bruce can go on medical leave. You are the League's official leader," Arthur pointed out. "Whatever works."  
  
"Guys!" Clark was breathing heavily, looking increasingly pissed off. Probably because his erection was flagging. "You said the pink kryptonite made me gay?"  
  
"In essence."  
  
"Well it didn't really do much, did it? I'm bisexual." Bruce tried not to snigger at the dumbstruck expressions on the League's faces. "I know you guys had my best interests at heart, but you didn't have to drag me kicking and screaming out of subspace." Bruce winced. "Or accuse Bruce of raping me." Clark's hair curl quivered dangerously.   
  
"You know, i think there's been a slight misunderstanding." Barry said lightly, munching on a chocolate bar.   
  
"You think!?!?"  
  
"I still don't think we should leave you and Bruce alone." Hal frowned, arms crossed.   
  
Clark's eyes narrowed. "Let me put it this way, Jordan. We're having sex whether you're here or not."  
  
"Kinky," Bruce purred, nipping at Clark's ear. The kryptonian dragged him into a kiss, but Bruce quickly dominated it, taking what Clark practically fed him with a silver spoon.   
  
Clark's nails dragged deliciously down Bruce's back, the wet shirt mitigating most of the burn. Bruce growled as they parted, Clark wriggling out from under him as he tugged off his jeans.   
  
"I wanna ride you." Clark mewled.  
  
Bruce's cock twitched, impossibly hard. "My face or my cock?" Clark blushed. "Come on, boy, use your words."  
  
"I wanna - i want - your face. I want to ride your face." Clark had gone bright red, and Bruce kissed away the embarrassment with gentle words and gentler kisses. He settled onto his back and gently guided Clark so he was straddling Bruce's face.   
  
"Enjoy the ride, boy. I know i will." Bruce sighed, tugging Clark's hips down so Bruce could bury his face between Clark's plump cheeks. The boy squeaked and tried to grind down selling Bruce's artful tongue, but Bruce slapped his ass. His mouth was busy, but his meaning was clear.   
  
Clark didn't try to grind down again, instead allowed Bruce to hold him in place while he gave the kryptonian pleasure. He did make delicious noises that did nothing to abate his erection.   


Bruce licked and stroked and caressed and it was never enough. He got steadily drunk on the wails and moans and little sighs coming from his lover. Minutes, maybe even hours, later, Clark started making little hitched sobs and Bruce knew the kryptonian was close.

Clark gave a broken moan of protest as Bruce tugged Clark back so he was now hovering over Bruce's painfully erect cock. "Please." Clark whimpered, hips jerking as he felt the tip of Bruce's cock brush against his thoroughly stretched hole. 

"You'll come on my cock or not at all," Bruce growled. 

"I need-"

"Greedy as ever, boy." Bruce pulled Clark down into his lap, the boy wailing and writhing, thrusting down into Bruce's cock like it was the only thing he ever wanted. 

"I love -" Clark's eyes rolled up into his head as Bruce's cock found Clark's prostate once, twice, three times before that pushed Clark over the edge. He keened, clinging to Bruce as he fucked the kryptonian through his orgasm, chasing his own simultaneously. Clark clenched tightly around Bruce, the warmth and slick and friction causing him to paint Clark's insides with hot cum.

"When do you think we lost them?" Clark asked breathily, Bruce cuddling him tightly. 

"Probably when i said 'Kinky'." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I hate predictive text so much with a burning passion. You do not know how many times i wrote chum instead of cum or ducked instead of ducked wait i meant fucked oh whatever i give up
> 
> Btw i may add an epilogue but i may not oh who am i kidding i probably will keep an eye out


	5. The Perfect Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turned out it wasn't on the highest setting.  
> Clark's knees buckled, humping Bruce's lap, as he moaned like a whore. He could feel Bruce getting hard, and that made his cock leak even harder. 

Red hot pleasure flared and Clark gasped, trying to steady himself against the kitchen counter. He breathed deeply, adjusting to the sudden spike of pleasure he'd inflicted on himself. 

Just as Clark reached for the cutlery, the pleasure's intensity ramped up to full. He bit back a wail, or at least tried to. Apparrently he wasnt very successful, because Bruce poked his head in with a questioning gaze. 

"I'm okay." He assured. "Dinner's nearly ready." Did Bruce hear the squeak that threatened to break through Clark's fragile calm? He hoped not. 

"If you say so." Bruce left, and Clark turned back to gathering the last things for their dinner. 

Clark had the good sense to give Bruce his Valentine's present after he had brought out the food and wine and sharp knives, but that didnt make his trip back any easier.  
"Hey baby." Bruce smiled fondly, bringing a soft blush to Clark's cheeks. "This looks amazing. I can't believe you convinced Alfred to take a night off." 

"Neither can I." Clark grinned, handing Bruce his cutlery before sliding into the billionaire's lap. "Happy early Valentine's day, Daddy." 

"Happy early Valentine's to you too, baby boy. Bruce tugged Clark into a kiss, one hand migrating to Clark's panty-clad ass. "I got a question, baby. What's this for?" He held up the small remote which had been Bruce's present. 

"Daddy, you were meant to wait!" Clark whined, even though he knew Bruce could never resist opening presents early.  
"I'm sorry, baby." He didn't sound sorry. "You never answered my question though. What's it for?" 

Clark squeaked and buried his face in Bruce's neck. The man chuckled, hand stroking the length of Clark's back and ass sensuously. 

Turned out it wasn't on the highest setting.  
Clark's knees buckled, humping Bruce's lap, as he moaned like a whore. He could feel Bruce getting hard, and that made his cock leak even harder. 

Bruce's eyes twinkled in understanding, turning it down to the lowest setting and drawing out a needy whine from his boy. "Baby boy's so good, and such a tease for me." Bruce growled, nibbling on Clark's exposed collarbone. "Get me nice and wet, baby." 

Clark slid off Bruce's lap, settling eagerly between his legs. He licked his lips as the thing he'd been craving all day was finally presented to him. 

Bruce tangled his fingers into Clark's hair, making him moan, and tugged his open mouth forward all the way until Clark's lips met the base of his cock. 

Clark whimpered, doing his best to spread saliva along the whole delicious length, all the while inhaling Bruce's intoxicating scent. 

Bruce let go of Clark's hair, one hand coming down to stroke Clark's cheek, the other turning up the remote. 

The kryptonian mewled, gorging himself on his Daddy's cock, grinding and rolling his hips so the plug brushed the floor and, in turn, pressed harder against Clark's sweet spot. 

"How do you want it, sweet boy?" Bruce breathed heavily. "Shall I bend you over this table, fuck your sweet boy pussy until you're begging for mercy? Or- or should I take you hard and fast against the window for anyone and everyone to see?" 

Clark's eyes rolled back, pleasure and fog suffusing his entire being. "Please-" 

"Or maybe I'll leave you like this, desperate and making the sweetest sounds." 

"No, Daddy, please!" Clark painted, his hazed eyes still transfixed on Bruce's aching hard, tantalising length so close yet so far. "Please, I need it!" 

"Lay back on the table, sweet boy." Bruce instructed, showing his plate out of the way. 

Clark complied, leaving his plump, panty clad ass hanging over the edge. Bruce smirked, playing with the controller all the while peppering teasing kisses on Clark's sensitive inner thighs and listened to Clark sing so beautifully for him. 

Agonisingly slowly, Bruce dragged the soaked blue panties down to his knees, leaving his aching cock to twitch and drool even more precome. And there, nestled between round, plump cheeks, was the plug that was Bruce's early Valentine's present. 

"My baby's smooth, when did this happen?" 

"This morning-" Clark panted. "Did it for you, daddy-!" 

Bruce groaned, grinding his hard and leaking cock against the still vibrating plug. "You're too good to me." He whispered, taking hold of the plug and playing with it. This plug made Clark the most delightful instrument, helping him reach heights he never knew he could. After some needy whines from Clark, Bruce eventually relented and tugged the plug out. 

What had gaped slightly tightened silken smooth walls around Bruce like a vice. Clark gasped as Bruce reached over and tweaked his stiff nipples all the while sliding into Clark's tight heat at an agonisingly slow rate. 

"Please please please move!" 

Bruce pulled out, eliciting a whine from Clark but it quickly turned into a moan when Bruce slammed back in and set a punishing pace. Clark fluttered around Bruce, making the billionaire groan in delight. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the room, only driving their needs higher and higher until- 

Warmth flooded Clark, dragging him down even further into sub space. The feeling alone, the sensation, was enough to push Clark over the edge. He clung tightly to Bruce as ecstasy rolled through him in waves. 

Sometime later, Clark blinked and was suddenly at Bruce's feet as his hair was being petted softly. "Daddy?"  
"Welcome back, sweet boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is just smut. I was feeling frisky and I didnt know where else to put this.  
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and treasured


End file.
